


Office Affairs

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter Spoilers, But Not Much, F/M, Office Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, The ship has sailed, There is some plot if you squint hard enough, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING - Contains spoilers for the season finale of Agent Carter Season 2.<br/>As the Isodyne case comes to a close, Peggy and Daniel find out that their feelings might actually be mutual.<br/>aka. what would most likely have happened happen if Peggy came to Daniel's office in the evening instead of afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello PeggySous trashcan, my name in Kar98k, also known as thekruppstahlfactor on Tumblr, and this is my Jump to the Bottom. *jumps from the roof of a block of flats right into the trashcan*.  
> I have absolutely no shame, but PeggySous is canon now, so... *opens beer*  
> Apologies for any grammar mistakes - English is not my first language.  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

The case was closed.

With Zero Matter gone, Whitney Frost locked up and Jason tangible, Peggy felt relieved. The express train she was put on right after her arrival to L.A. seemed to slow down to a crawl as the loose ends were being tied up. She was ready to go back to New York.

Or at least she thought, before she spoke to Mr. Jarvis about it. She still remembered his words after she told him that her whole life was still on the East Coast.

“But, perhaps, all you need is one compelling reason to stay.”

Right now, walking gingerly to the theater agency building housing the L.A SSR office, she knew exactly what, or rather who, the reason was.

Daniel.

Peggy couldn't ignore what her feelings were telling her since the day they almost kissed in the back of the van anymore. Seeing him nearly getting sucked in into the rift still filled her heart with pain, even if she knew he was still alive. She thought of all the little moments with him – the gazes they exchanged, his light touch or all the pleasant conversations. As she strolled up the stairs into the empty bullpen, she was certain – Daniel was the man she loved.

* * *

Daniel was sitting in his office, filling up the last of the paperwork connected with the Isodyne case. It was already after sundown, and all the other agents already went home. Writing down the last few lines of his testimony, Daniel thought about how the case was finally over and how he might actually have some time for himself. That's how he found himself suddenly thinking about Peggy. How her arrival in L.A. ignited a flame in his heart he thought was dead a long time ago. He loved her, that was for sure, but he now scolded himself on how blind he was, thinking she wouldn't reciprocate his feelings. The intimate moment he had with her in the van told him far more than normal words ever could. His train of thought was, however, suddenly stopped as he heard the unmistakable clatter of heels coming from the bullpen.

 _So she's here,_ he thought to himself as he finished up the testimony, signing it off. The rattle of the heels hitting the tiled floor stopped, as he heard three raps on the door.

“Come in.” he said.

The door opened, and Peggy walked in.

“Good evening, Daniel.” she said, with a smile on her face. “I see you're still hard at work.”

“Not really.” he replied, closing the file he was working on. “The case is closed, the paperwork is done. The world is still in one piece, and let's keep it that way.”

“I concur.” she answered.

“Look, I...” Daniel spoke again, before she could continue. “got to say something to you about what happened at the rift.”

“Oh, there's no need to thank me.” Peggy answered, before he finished his last word. Indeed, there was no reason – she did the right thing, surely.

Or so it would seem.

“Um, I actually wanted to say you messed up.” he said, his tone and expression serious. “Big time.”

Peggy was bewildered. Was he really saying she shouldn't have saved his life and let him be sucked in out of this world?

“Sorry, what?” she said, confused.

“As your supervisor...” he began again, before Peggy cut him off.

“You're not my supervisor.”

“As your supervisor” he began again, as if he hadn't heard her retort. “I feel obligated to tell you your actions were ill-advised and reckless.”

“Ill-adv... Reckless?!” Peggy spoke, even more confused than before, putting her hands on her hips.

“By your own professional rules, you should've allowed me to get sucked into the rift and shut it down, period.” he spoke again, although this time Peggy thought she saw a faint smirk on his lips.

“You talk a pretty big game when it's your life on the line, Carter,” he continued, standing up from the chair and closing the distance. “but when it's somebody else's, pretty big hypocrite.” he ended, and this time Peggy saw a smirk on his face.

He was playing with her.

 _You little bastard_. she thought, fuming inside, yet also feeling the heat pooling in her stomach.

“Nothing to say?” he spoke, smirking again “No quick comeback?”

 _Oh, just you wait._ she thought, before grabbing his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss.

The moment their lips fused, Peggy felt the heat spread through her veins, reveling in the softness of his lips and the intimacy of the situation they were in. At first, Daniel was passive, but soon reciprocated, pushing forward slightly and moving his hands to her waist.

 _Oh no, you don't_. she thought as she grasped his own waist and pushed him down on the chair. It squeaked as he landed on it, sliding to the back. They were both tangled now, hands roaming freely and their bodies fused. Peggy felt a firestorm blazing in her belly, while Daniel was slowly becoming aware of a bulge in the front of his pants growing larger by the second. They parted after a while, gasping for breath, cheeks flushed with red.

“I love you, Peggy.” Daniel exclaimed, huffing loudly.

“I know.” she replied, before pulling him in for another kiss. It was even more intense than before, tinted with urgency and mutual passion. Peggy's hands shot up to Daniel's shoulders, quickly divesting him of his jacket. As she nestled in his lap, she could feel his erection through the layers of fabric. She ground her hips as she felt Daniel's buck up, her mouth silencing his groan. She felt his hands roam her figure, starting at the waist and moving upwards, ghosting above her ribs and her generous breasts before resting on her neck and the buttons of her dress. He broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes, seeking permission as he toyed with the top button.

Peggy nodded, not trusting her own voice as she felt the wetness pool slowly in her knickers. Daniel nodded back and began working on the buttons, kissing her neck as he went along. Peggy was busy too, divesting him of his own shirt (which paused his progress for a moment), before kissing his neck and chest, marveling at the contact her fingers had with his skin. Soon, all buttons came undone and Peggy slipped out of the dress, leaving her dressed only in her panties and brasserie. Daniel's hands immediately shot up to her breasts, cupping them through the material, as Peggy unclasped it. She pushed his hands off as she pulled the straps down and tossed the brassier aside. She smirked as she saw Daniel ogling her breasts. He cupped them again, massaging them lightly as he ghosted his fingers around her nipples. She moaned and arched her back at the contact, pleasure overwhelming her. Daniel took the hint as he sealed his mouth on her right nipple, his thumb circling the left one. Peggy moaned again, as she started to move her hips, desperate for any friction possible.

“Daniel, please.” she gasped. He responded immediately, moving his hand slowly down her belly as he found his way past the waistband of her panties and right into the soaked, hot core. She gasped, gripping Daniel's shoulders hard when his fingers lightly brushed her clit and parted her folds as he easily slid two fingers inside her, leaving his thumb to circle the sensitive bundle. She moaned and started moving her hips, marveling at what Daniel's touch was doing to her. He quickly started thrusting himself, first shallow and then deep as Peggy picked up the pace, leading the way. He was amazed at how hot and wet she was for him, feeling that filled him with pride and love. He soon cast those thoughts aside, focusing on giving her exactly what she needed the most right now. He started to curl his fingers and increase the speed of his thumb as he felt her orgasm approaching, using his mouth to kiss her neck and collarbone, leaving little marks in places they couldn't be seen from when she was clothed. Just a moment later she cried out his name, panting, as he felt her walls clench tight around his fingers. He slowed the rhythm, helping her ride out the climax as he pulled her for another kiss, holding her tight until he felt her still her movements. He pulled his fingers out of her, as Peggy quickly took his hand and licked them clean, the action sending little shocks around Daniel's body. Then, he saw her hands move down to his pants, unbuckling the belt. He gulped loudly.

“Daniel, what is it?” Peggy asked, her voice hoarse.

“It's not... a pretty sight, you know?” he said, his tone weak.

“Oh, I understand.” she responded, gripping his chin. “But I don't care. Your scars are a sign of bravery and courage.” she finished, as she kissed him again, more slowly and sensually than before.

All the previous anxiety evaporated instantly as Daniel melted under her lips. He closed his eyes as he felt his cock spring out from his underwear, fully erect and already dripping. Peggy grabbed it and stroked it a few times, causing Daniel to throw his head back and groan loudly. She moved off his lap for a moment, disposing of her knickers as she settled back down, both of them groaning at the renewed contact. Daniel grabbed her lightly by the hips and lifted her slightly as she grasped his cock and guided it into her. As she sank down and moaned loudly, Daniel gasped, overwhelmed again by the heat and wetness. After a second, Peggy started moving her hips, rolling them and taking him shallow and then deep, setting the rhythm and pace. Daniel followed her immediately, thrusting up to match her movements as she slowly started to speed up, grabbing the top of the chair to anchor herself while giving in to the pleasure that was starting to flood her again. Soon, Daniel's hands were cupping her arse as she bounced up and down relentlessly, hips slapping loudly against each other, chasing her orgasm as she moaned and panted loudly. Daniel was also feeling his climax approaching, but he held back as his hands grabbed Peggy hard by the hips and his mouth descended back to her neck before moving to her hard nipples. Soon, Daniel felt her inner muscles tighten on his cock as her breathing became even more irregular. Knowing she was close, he moved one of the hands off her hip onto her clit, rubbing it a few times. It was enough to send her into another orgasm as she cried out his name again, collapsing onto him as she felt the wave of pleasure crash down and sweep her up. The full contact, the sound of his name flowing out of her lips into his ear and the feeling of the warmth enveloping his cock was enough to push him over the edge as well, as he thrust hard and let out a loud groan, gasping her name as he came undone inside her, his release causing his muscles to tense up. After the aftershocks subsided, he pulled out of her and slumped down more on the chair, pulling Peggy into a slow kiss as he slung his arms around her back, keeping her pressed into him. Soon, their lips parted as Peggy let out a giggle.

“What is it?” Daniel asked, his voice hoarse, dumbfounded, with his mind still clouded by what just happened.

“I think I need to phone Chief Thompson for more vacation days.” she said, still giggling. “Looks like I will be staying here for a while.”

Daniel smiled as he kissed her again. He wasn't sure what the future would bring, but the thought of spending it alongside Peggy filled his heart with joy.

And that what mattered the most.

 


End file.
